Trouble at Hogwarts
by Muad-Dib the Mouse
Summary: Based on the "Things I cannot do at Hogwarts" challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Because I'm too lazy to type everything out: all rights reserved, mainly by J.K. Rowling and co.

I decided to use quotes for this story, as I think it is fitting.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex was sitting in the common room, staring into the fire, ignoring the chatter around him. He heard his name and tilted his head slightly, cocked his head to listen.

"Yeah, Alex has been working on a whole bunch of crazy stuff recently. His is alot better than my stuff, how about he shows you? Hey Alex!"

Alex got up, already resigned to whatever stupid thing his friend wanted from him. He walked around to the corner where he could see his friends Billy, Leah and Max huddled, looking at him expectantly. He sighed slightly and walked over.

"Alex, show them your most recent spell!" Alex withdrew his wand carefully and slowly, thinking of the words and motions within his head. Max was clearly getting impatient. He was tapping his foot, and when Alex was finally ready, he shouted,

"Y'all here check this shit out!" to the common room. Everyone present, including a couple of first years up way too late and doing nothing, looked over. Alex swallowed nervously, as he always did when he performed a spell in front of people. He raised his wand, ready to say the words, when a prefect burst through the crowd watching him avidly.

"What is wrong with you?! There are first years here! And experimental magic isn't permitted within this castle! I'm going to have to report you both to McGonagall!" She glared down at them, possibly thinking that if she stared at them angrily long enough, they would burst into tears. After half a minute of this, she walked up to the first years and snapped at them,

"Get to bed! You know better than this!" Billy leaned over to his three other friends and whispered,

"It must be her time of the month." Leah and Max burst into laughter, but Alex just sighed and walked over to the stairs and went up and walked into the circular room, glanced out the window to see the moon rising. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, his pulse still racing from having all of those people watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Want to hear a fun fact? I don't have any as of now. But did you know that sound moves faster in water and solids? And it doesn't move in space! Completely unrelated, but that's besides the point.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex was having a wonderful dream about sleeping quietly in peace when he was woken up to a sharp poke in the face from Max.

"Mmffff." He was poked again.

"Mmmm what the hell do you want?"

"We're going down to the kitchens. I'm hungry, and the only cure is more food!"

"What time is it?"

"Uhh, it's…eight o'clock! Yeah!" It seemed to dark, Alex though, but his thoughts didn't really register, as he was still groggy.

"Already? I should get up; only an hour until Arithmancy!"

"That class is a joke and you know it. And Professor Vector never answers my questions."

"Question, you mean, and that's because you're never serious in that class." Alex had pushed Max away from his bed and was now rummaging around his trunk for some robes. He was almost out. Hopefully laundry would get back soon; he wouldn't be happy if he had to wear one pair throughout this week, especially seeing as he had double Herbology twice. He grabbed one of his last pairs, pulled on some socks and sneakers and followed Max down to the common room. They clambered through the portrait hole, heard the Fat Lady snoring heavily. Alex began to feel skeptical, and shot a look at Max, which was returned with a look which plainly said 'Who knows?'

When they got down to the kitchens, Alex reached out his hand and gently stroked the giant pear. It giggled, and they walked through once it had materialised itself into a handle. The elves began swarming upon them, depositing food into their empty arms.

"Young masters are up early!" Alex heard one elf say. He shot another look at Max, this one a little angry. He was beginning to feel a little tired. Max said,

"I'm sorry man; I was really hungry and walking around here this early is creepy."

"Well, what time is it?" Max gave him a slightly sheepish look, before saying,

"Three o'clock." Alex just stared at him for a minute, then went back to the common room and sat in the big comfy chair which he liked so much, munching on cakes and pieces of bacon.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate to sound like this, but reviews would be nice (especially after like 17 hits or so xD). It doesn't matter, but it makes me feel really good about myself…and the self esteem of random people from the internet who you've never met is very, very important to your well-being.

Alex was still sitting in the chair at around seven o'clock. He had eaten his way through all of the food, and was now sitting, staring into the fire as he often did, twirling his mind absentmindedly. It was only when his thoughts, racing as always, set off a spell somehow that he looked up. Glanced at where his wand was pointed.

The curtains were catching fire. Alex jumped up, wondering how the hell he had done that nonverbally. He hadn't been thinking in Latin or about fire at all. He walked over, muttered 'aguamenti." The curtains were doused, though there was still visible damage. 'Reparo.' The curtains were repaired, though there were still noticeable burn marks. Before he could cover these up, though, people began to wander down the stairs, some yawning, or chattering with their friends. Alex put his wand away surreptitiously, and resumed his place in the chair. Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and fear began to boil in the pit of Alex's stomach. McGonagall was walking through the hole, and she looked quite angry. 'Angry' was an understatement, Alex thought to himself. He stood up as McGonagall motioned for him to follow her, seemingly too angry to speak. He walked up, already resigned to cruising through another detention where he sorted through old Potions ingredients or scrubs walls for Filch. When he sat down in front of McGonagall's desk, however, he realised that he should expect something else.

'Mr. Lear, you are one of the most brilliant students in this school. However, this is the sixth time you have been caught performing experimental magic. Please explain yourself.'

'Well, you see Professor, I do work on experimental spells, I will not deny that. However, I have done my best to not perform them in front of other people, and it's my friends who keep trying to get me to perform that magic.

'Of course. I understand that your friends are… they are no reason for you to be getting in trouble. The experimental magic, however, is still strictly forbidden. The Ministry, of course, has passed such laws that only allow magic to be experimented with in very controlled situations.'

'I understand that, Professor, but frankly, I believe that that law is utterly ridiculous. Where would we have gotten without people who experimented with magic?'

'Be that as it may, Mr. Lear, but we cannot blatantly disobey the Ministry. Another reminder, this one the last. Fourty points shall be taken from Gryffindor, and you shall receive a detention.'

'Very well, Professor.'

'You may go.' Alex got up from the chair, walked out of her office. Glanced at his watch. It was quarter to eight. He began to walk towards the library, hoping to get some work done on his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay due on Thursday. He reached the library with little incident, passing a few people here and there, Ravenclaws for the most part. That set him thinking. Why had he been put in Gryffindor? He wasn't brave; he was smart. He could do any spell within seventh year level, which was impressive considering his fifth year level, and he had a knack for creating working spells of his own. He was very good in Potions, not that Professor Snape cared about his skill; and he was top in History of Magic, due to his uncanny ability to stay awake despite the droning voice of Professor Binns. It was because of this he had always felt misplaced. The hat hadn't explained anything to him; it had just yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR!' He began to feel slightly sick. A headache, too. He walked into the library and sat down at one of the tables, took out his roll of parchment and began to write, mind still whirring about things other than 'Variations of Genes of Werewolves and How to Recognise the Differences and What They Mean.'


End file.
